


Men's beards are like tree rings

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smooth Rick, intoxicated Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl isn't happy with Rick's grooming choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men's beards are like tree rings

“M’ sorry Rick, but I jus’... I jus’ can’t do it”, Daryl slurs. He's drunker than Rick has ever seen him, and if the near-empty bottle of Jack’s he’s waving about was full when he started Rick doesn’t know how he's still standing upright. Well, mostly upright. Listing. 

“We can’t see each other anymo”, Daryl’s latest statement filters through Rick’s efforts to keep him from falling on his ass, and he nearly drops his partner in shock. 

“What?! Why??” It comes out sharper than Rick intended, but at least he has Daryl’s undivided attention now - or as much attention as Daryl is still able to give anyway. “Are you dumping me?”

“M’ sorry Rick”, Daryl repeats, shaking his head. “I can't do it.” He looks like a kicked puppy. 

Rick’s mind is racing. He knows Daryl wasn't keen on moving to this ‘fucking mansion in a fancy-ass neighbourhood’, but he didn't realise how much the other man didn't feel at home in their new house. “Are you sure?” he asks, desperately trying to think of something to say that might sway Daryl to change his mind. “I know this place takes some getting used to, but it could be a great home for us if you give it a chance. It's safe, it’s g-”.

“It's not me man, it's you”, Daryl interrupts him, and if his momentum didn't carry them both forward Rick would’ve stopped dead in the middle of the road.

“Me?” He echoes, stupefied. “What did I do?”

Daryl gives him a look as if to say Rick's dumber than a load of bricks that's only slightly diminished by the fact he can't quite focus. “You shaved”, he states matter-of-factly. 

“I sh - “. Rick realises he's starting to sound like a parrot and shakes his head. “You're dumping me because I shaved off my beard?” he clarifies, disbelief etched in every line of his face. “Are you serious?”

“Can't date you without a beard”, Daryl nods. He leans closer, almost going cross-eyed in the attempt to stare Rick in the eyes. “Men's beards are like tree rings.”

“Tree rings?” Rick can't help but parrot Daryl again. Damn, and he's meant to be the sober one. 

Suddenly Daryl pulls away. “They help you date ‘em”, he mumbles, sounding heartbroken. 

This time Rick does stop in the middle of the road and lets the other man’s arm go in favour of putting both hands on his waist. “Daryl, that makes no sense”, he says while trying to coax his partner to look at him.

“I know!” Daryl’s usually stoic expression is replaced by a look of anguish when his eyes finally return to Rick's face. “Why is the beard gone?” he cries.

“I wanted to make a good impression on my first day in the new job”, Rick shrugs helplessly. “I didn't realise you’d get so upset. I'm sorry.”

“I know”, Daryl nods, eyes slowly losing focus again. “But why is the beard gone?” His eyes slip shut, and he sags against Rick.

Shaking his head and huffing in exasperation, Rick slings Daryl's arm back over his shoulders. “Come on sweetheart, let's get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you look at recent pictures of Andy and your brain is trying to make clever comments about the fact that 'the beard' is almost white these days.


End file.
